


koujacks special treasure

by mermaidhimechan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Break Up, Crack, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidhimechan/pseuds/mermaidhimechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>koujacku has a most special treasure he loves it almost as much as his blue bf</p>
            </blockquote>





	koujacks special treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

Koujiggle was sittin on his super fancy fly as hell bed and his love muscle was throbbing from how horny he was. But Aobutt wouldn’t be home for like 2 hours from work and Koujake needed release.

He sat there staring at the tent in his pants, his dick was like _really_ hard so instead of waiting for the dumb blue kid he decided he’d just jack it (or koujack it ha ha I’m so funny) until Aobutteredtoast came home then they could fuck and hold his hand because thas wut good bfs do. Asian Mario undid his pantsies and pulled out his rock hard yogurt slinger, it was already dripping the precome. That’s how aroused he was, how did he even get so aroused? Oh yeah he was sniffing the stuff in his super special treasure box.

He has this box where he keeps a most special treasure… His blue bfs hair. It was so soft and blue and every once and a while when the annoying gay kid wasn’t around he’d pull the hair out and sniff it, yummy. But this time he got carried away and got a raging boner.

Since Aobiscuitsandgravy wasn’t gonna be home for a while he decided to take advantage of the situation and strode over to his special box like the boss ass bitch he was and pull out the lump of sexy blue hair. He sniffed the hair and shuddered violently as his willy pumped out more precome.

He sat back on his bed and took his cock in his hand, just as he was just about to start wackin off the red bird flew in the room. “Hey home boy. That’s not a good idea! Aoboomerang is gonna be pissed if he finds out!!” “Shut up you’re just a bird what do you know? I could like crush you and kill you right now if I wanted” “Not with your dick in your hand” “Touche. Anyway go away, birdy unless you wanna watch me and that’s just creepy.” “Later hater” was all the bird said as he flew out because he agreed with Koujack he wasn’t gonna watch him slap the salami because that would be gay or just weird since he’s a bird and Koujetjag was a human and stuff.

So anyways Koujack had his hand gripped around his throbbing joy stick and began to furiously stroke the thing. He took a deep inhale of the hair in his hand, his eyes fluttered shut and his legs were trembling violently from the amazing scent. Even after all these months of keeping it stored in a box it still smelled like his bae. He could feel himself reaching his climax and began to stroke his dong even more fervently. He kept taking deep inhales of the blue locks and started rubbing them all over his face, he could feel himself drooling but he didn’t care he just wanted to come.

He was just about to take another wiff when he heard a door slam open. “Yooooo Koujack guess who’s back!” Oh shit. The blue kid’s back early, damn his boss who always lets him off early and gives him day’s off for some reason.

He desperately wanted to hide himself but didn’t have enough time because Aobattackontitan was already in his doorway staring at him with a look of disgust.

The sight before Aobrony’s eyes gave him a really gross taste in his mouth like grosser than drinking orange juice after brushing your teeth grosser than drinking pop that was mixed with mustard and ketchup, I don’t know what that tastes like but my dad does because when I was like 8 I put that in his pop because I was a weird kid and didn’t think he’d actually drink it oops. So yeah it was like totally grosser than that.

Koujayjaythejetplane had his dick in one hand and Aobinkbonk’s hair in the other, his face was covered with drool, snot, and blood too. What the fuck? He got a fucking nosebleed over that blue kid’s hair? What a nerd! All Aobobomb could do was give him a look of disgust before he scoffed and turned around “I’m out!” he said as he threw his arms up in the air.

“But bae wait!” Koujangle called out. “No you’re fucking weird. I’m calling up Noiz so I can take his route instead or maybe I’ll call up Mink he’s pretty badass.” “But.. but bae I thought you loved me!” Koujack cried and went to chase after his lover but then he tripped over his kimono like the ~~gay~~ bi nerd he is and the hair like flew everywhere but he didn’t care because his boyfriend was about to leave him! But before he knew it Aobigbangtheory left on the back of that bara guy’s motorcycle and all Koujojo could do was lie down in a puddle of blood and tears. The End :(

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is princessaobaseragaki.tumblr.com come be my friend cutie~!! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


End file.
